<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suna Rintarou’s Guide To The Galaxy by justpxxchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601493">Suna Rintarou’s Guide To The Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy'>justpxxchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Graphic, Guns, Haikyuu Boys, M/M, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, explicit - Freeform, mmm suna, more tags to be added soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little over 4 years of this gets pretty tiring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna Rintarou is a 16 year old boy from Tokyo who was the victim of a tragic virus that plagued the entire world, leaving Japan in ruins. There’s something about him, Suna is special. Suna is special and there’s something that lurks beyond the twists and turns of this destructive life he was born into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 7/11 is not a gas station anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KEKXKEKCIF ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️</p>
<p>Trigger warning a lot of gore and shit and weapons lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up, Rintarou notices that it’s quiet. Too quiet. Before falling asleep that night he remembered barricading the doors with bars and chairs and he remembered the fact that there were still infected roaming around. He knows for a fact that they don’t die on their own, no, so why wasn’t there any groaning? No shuffling? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just the eerie silence of the broken down department store in downtown Hyogo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up, removing a piece of scaffolding from the small of his back. He groaned lightly, rubbing at his eyes, exhaustion from the past week eating at him. He grabbed the backpack he used as a makeshift pillow and put it on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began his journey once again. There was no need to look through the department store now, as last night he ravaged the place. Medicines, small bags of chips, canned foods. It was a jackpot. Perfect for the teens one-man band.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His goal had started back when his mother was still around, he was only 12 at the time, and now they were 4 years into the breakout of a viral infection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The same infection that had taken his entire family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother, a wise woman she was, had told Suna a week after they heard about it;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will make it to America, Rin. I promise. Everything is better there, trust me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he believed her. They made it, in 3 years, as far as Boston. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother had contracted the virus three days into their stay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rin, baby I’m sorry. I know I promised you we would make it to America. I promised you we would. I’m so sorry honey.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother had taken her own life on Wednesday afternoon, sometime last year. He didn’t keep up with dates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, as a 16 year old, he wanted to make it back to Tokyo, back to the house he thought we would never see again. He could die happy if he wanted to. Just for his mom, he would make it home once and for all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Problems arose for him when he found his mother’s letter. He hadn’t read all of it, just the bolded words at the bottom of the page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, Rintarou will never read it, even if his life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldered his way through a broken window pane at the front of the store, too scared to kill any remaining infected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the second floor, he stood on the emergency escape landing, watching the clouds try to keep up with the blistering sunlight. The world was turning the opposite direction and Rintarou wishes he was better off dead. He wasn’t, he knew that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs were broken about three feet down, and he estimated if he were to jump he would probably be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wobbling slightly at the edge of the landing, he jumped down, crouching as he fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly beelined behind an overturned car, rusting at the edges. The original color looked to be green, and Rintaro mentally cursed himself for not focusing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An infected came into sight, groaning, bones creeping and limbs jittering. It was far past the stage of first infection, with Amanita covering it’s eyes, making it blind to the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how Rintarou wishes he could do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His gun, set on the right of his hip in a leather holster began feeling heavier and heavier. No, he couldn’t use it yet, he didn’t want to attract any other infected in the area. He went to the next nearest block, a trash can stacked next to a bench overgrown with moss and vines. Behind him was the blocked off entrance to the movie theater he used to go see movies in that felt like so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rintarou took out his custom made knife, sharpened exponentially, Suna carved into the base. He took out three throwing knives he had picked up back in Boston, and got ready to throw them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gunshot from his left broke his concentration, and he stumbled back at the sudden noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It buried itself in the infected’s head, satisfyingly sending it to the floor like a bag of bricks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So there was someone here, no need to worry, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person popped up from behind a car across the street, making Rintarou on edge, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person was a boy with blonde hair, he stood no taller than 6’0, and to Rintarou, he looked no older than he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cocking the gun he aimed, before that hair on the back of his neck stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he realized he let his guard down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up, hands in the air.” Someone said, by the voice, another boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds passed of Rintarou staring at the bench, before the metal tip of an arrow prodded at his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now.” They said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up carefully, he straightened his legs, hands in the air, gun pointing to the sky. He surely didn’t want to get killed by an arrow to the head today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around.” He said, and for a moment Rintarou wondered if these people were apart of ONYX. The person stepped back as Rintarou turned around, his pale hands shaking in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Facing this boy now, he knew that these two were brothers, twins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arrow now pointed directly at his forehead, and Rintarou took a shuddering breath. This boy had broad shoulders and a serious expression, his roots showed heavily threw grey dyed hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shaking. You’re terrified  and you just tried shooting my brother.” He said, and Rintarou flinched at this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Samu what the fuck are ‘ya doing?” The other asked, and the one, Samu snapped out of his murder-like trance. He released the bow string and pointed it at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you—there’s been no recorded survivors in the past month?” The blonde said, and while Suna was trying to come up an answer better than to avenge my mother the grey haired one had been scoping out the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we killed all of them last night?” He asked his brother, looking at the dead infected in the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait—that was you guys?” Rintarou asked, speaking for the first time. The two looked shocked for a moment before the blonde answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was us—speaking of, where’s Kiyoomi?” The blond asked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, since there were three people coming out of nowhere, Rintarou’s first thought was ONYX, because these people obviously knew each other, and they were communicating like they ran a system and Rintarou’s just waiting for one of them to find out and strike him down with a bullet—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It scared him more than he liked to admit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last I seen ‘im was back at the mall, until he went off on his own.” The grey haired one said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take him back to Omi and see what he says” the blond said, before shouldering his rifle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked through the movie theater, the grey haired one looked at Rintarou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s your name, quiet one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rintarou contemplated coming up with a fake name on the spot but decided it against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suna. Suna Rintarou.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mh, I’m Osamu, and that’s my brother, Atsumu. The name Suna seems familiar...eh whatever. Where are you from?” He asked Rintarou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tokyo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Rintarou watched closely as Osamu lagged in his movements slightly and he staggered back just as an infected came from their right, tackling Rintarou to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted as his back collided with the floor, and grabbed at his pocket, unsheathing his knife from the holster, he stabbed the infected in the neck as it desperately tried to grab onto Rintarou, trying to sink its teeth in. He hauled it off of him, taking shuddering breaths as he stared at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon!” Osamu said as more infected began piling out of the top of the scaffolding, creating a horde as they ran towards the teens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu pulled at Rintarou to run alongside his brother. Rintarou noticed the infected where catching up, and he unholstered his gun and began to shoot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1, 2, 3 dead before he heard the familiar sound of a gunshot shell hitting flesh. He looked to his right and saw a boy, taller than him with half his face covered by a mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu pulled him along, running up the broken escalator that seemed to have been dead for years, but Rintarou took a moment to relish in the nostalgic feeling of running up the escalators as his mother laughed behind him. He suddenly felt sick and maybe it’s because Rintarou hadn’t eaten in the last three days but he supposes he’ll survive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ran like hell through the doors of the movie theater that lead up to the mall, and the new boy who came along ushered them in before sliding it shut, slamming a board onto it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear the infected on the other side and it felt strangely comforting to Rintarou knowing death awaited them 6 feet away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn! That was crazy!” Atsumu said, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re such a sadist.” The new boy said, and Rintarou was jolted back to reality at how deep his voice was, and he looked no older than them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell is this?” He asked, pointing his gun at Rintarou and now he’s wondering what’s with all the people threatening to kill him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Suna. I found ‘im trying to kill ‘Tsumu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>What</em>?” He hissed, taking a protective step towards the blond and aiming his gun closer to Rintarou’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no look he was only doing it for survival reasons—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care, you’re really defending a stranger? Kita-San said this patrol was only for finding supplies. We didn’t travel a week just to get killed by some stupid stranger we picked up.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God—you’re such a dick.” Osamu said. The ravenette tore his gun from Rintarou’s head, angrily turning towards Osamu, staring down at him with a furious glare in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care who you’re trying to help. You’re. Being. Stupid.” He said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rintarou faltered slightly. This dude was scary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omi—! ‘Samu quit it. Stop fighting, you’re both pretty. We have to go soon, Tokyo is 7 days out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the next thing Rintarou did was a matter of not thinking ahead enough. He couldn’t exactly trust these people, but—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you’re going to Tokyo?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three heads snapped to him and he subconsciously held his gun a little tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? What about it? Got a girlfriend there?” Osamu grunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh—no. Tokyo is my hometown.” Rintarou said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh—Kita-San never said we couldn’t take back survivors. Not to mention we jacked those scanners from ONYX.” Atsumu said, looking at the ravenette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that is so unsafe. Are you stupid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Omi, quit being a dick—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not bein’ a dick it’s called being safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the worst that’ll happen is he’s with ONYX. And, well, he don’t look like the type to kill innocent people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” The ravenette snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, or I’m leaving you behind.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. playing cards with the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>suna gets lost :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not rlly gore just flashbacks lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ravenette that Rintarou came to learn the name of went by Sakusa Kiyoomi, just a 2nd year from Japan and that's all the information he could shake from Osamu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they collected their stuff, they exited outside of a dome-shaped room where the windows were broken and the building sloped to the right as a result of a bomb in the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked through the dimly lit hallway, Rintarou kept his green eyes scattered around, observing. Tiles crunched underfoot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you said you had a place in Tokyo. Isn’t that where the outbreak began?” Rintarou said, mildly concerned for what awaited them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, unfortunately. Luckily for us we’re a ways away from the capital.” Osamu said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The capital was the most dangerous place in all of Japan, it was ground zero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place where the infection began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, we picked a terrible place. It’s right </span>
  <em>
    <span>near </span>
  </em>
  <span>the capital, and it’s heavily guarded by ONYX.” Sakusa said, standing way too close to Atsumu to be considered just friendly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whatever, we manage, right?” Atsumu said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They climbed to the top of the bridge leading just out of the town they were in, facing a highway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, nowhere to go but forward.” Rintarou said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of them knew what lied ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking through the bridge, Rintarou took notice of the overturned cars and vines covering the bridge. He shuddered. Underneath them was a river, rapidly flooding the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rintarou’s hair stood on end and goosebumps covered his arms. The wind blew and it wasn’t pleasant, it was getting colder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu lagged behind and fell into step beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look cold.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rintarou nodded, his skin was paler than normal. A cough ripped it’s way from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a sudden weight on his shoulders and looked to see Osamu draped a coat over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite their height difference the jacket was large on him. It was camo-printed and a little dirty. It was thick and the inside was fuzzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh uh, I imagine Kita-san’ll let you stay, and I don’t want you dyin’ just yet. Plus, that cough doesn’t sound all that great. So wear it.” He said, jogging to catch up with Atsumu. Rintarou scoffed softly, trying to ignore the sudden redness that appeared on his face. He didn’t notice the side-eye Sakusa gave him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence went by. Vines crunched underfoot. Rintarou’s skin was prickeling. His stomach hurt and he began feeling the effects of not eating in almost a week. He anticipated something to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a click and the snap of a rope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fu-ah!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bridge rumbled and Atsumu stepped back, pulling his brother with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An explosion separated the middle of the bridge. Rintarou was pulled back by someone, most likely Sakusa, as the bridge creaked and groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It broke on their side, sending them plummeting to the river.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tumbling underwater, Rintarou struggled to get to the surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he broke through the water, he took gasping breaths. Gunshots sounded overhead as well as the shouts of the twins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking underwater, Rintarou’s vision began dotting with black, before he lost consciousness completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rin, listen to me right now.” His mother had told him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Only 11 at the time, and they were on the top floor of a hotel somewhere in Boston.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rintarou was clutching his arm in pain. It was wounded badly. Blood gushed from it and Rintarou was getting dizzy, he couldn’t tell if it was from the idea of the wound or all the blood he was losing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This wouldn’t be all that bad, save for the fact that it wasn’t any typical wound.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, baby I know this is scary but trust me, everything will be okay.” And Rintarou wanted to ask her, ‘how?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody survives a bite from the infected.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His mother had tied it off with medical tape she had found, and plopped next to him with a sigh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The underlying message, Rintarou knew. Some words were better left unsaid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> His mother hugged him tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it was to shield him from the horrors of the world. Perhaps it was because even his mother was afraid. Perhaps it was because ONYX seemed to fall into step right behind them, at every corner of the way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was scared. After all, everything that was, won’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That night, Rintarou clung to his mother just a little tighter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up with a gasp, he turned to the side and coughed up a mix of blood and river water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus—“</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone said and Rintarou turned quickly and almost gave himself whiplash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa sat next to him, with a fire going. The Orange flames illuminating the wasteland around them. He heard running water just behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell happened—“ he groaned, laying flat on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bridge—uh—kinda collapsed.” Sakusa said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, Rintarou looks to see the bridge in the far distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell did we get back here-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Swam you back, not that difficult, you don’t weigh that much. When was the last time you ate?” Sakusa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned. “Like, a week ago, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t seem smart, you should eat. I got a rabbit on the fire right now.” He said, poking at the embers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why’re you helping me? I’m surprised you didn’t just leave me to drown.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mh, I would have wanted to but I know ‘Tsumu would have my skin. Plus, I wanna see you get kicked from the town.” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, Osamu was right. You are an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can still just leave you here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Rintarou said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest. I’ll take first watch.” Sakusa said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re injured. Lay down and rest. You’re no help to me if you’re bleeding out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rintarou sighed, laying back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes lingered on Sakusa for a moment before he rolled over and let sleep wash over his eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second time he woke up it was oddly silent. He opened his eyes and let them get adjusted to the sunlight before sitting up on his elbows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire looked like it had been kicked over and out and Sakusa was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His backpack was gone and the only thing he had was his hand gun strapped to his pants, and the only other things he had on was Osamu’s coat and a thin, grey sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaining his bearings he stood up, and breathed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After walking for a few minutes he looked down and saw tracks in the mud, as it has rained yesterday morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the sneaker tracks through the mod and came to a large field with long grass and weeds. Pointless containers and overturned cars were the only thing to shield him from the people at the other side of the field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming close to the edge of the field, sat a road cracked with grass and vines for years of no use. Rintarou ducked behind a car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poking his head out slowly, he saw both the twins </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and Sakusa on their knees.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At gun-point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An infected made its way from the other side of the field, bones popping and flesh sizzling in the harsh sunlight. A bullet made home in the infected’s head sending it to the ground quickly. He looked to where the gunshot erupted from, and made eye contact with one of the people that held the three captive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his gun, and with no hesitation shot at Rintarou. He ducked before it could reach him, and it chipped the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cmon you son of a bitch, I know you’re with them so let’s get this over with.” He said. He had an ugly smile, with greasy, brown hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rintarou flattened himself against the car, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so this guy had his….</span>
  <em>
    <span>friends? Survival buddies?</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He let out a breath, curled his torso around the car, and shot.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>